Love is No Burden
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Two-shot after the Ceremonial Duel. Yami is injured and refusing to go to the doctor. Instead, he plans to venture into the most dangerous part of town to check out a rival game shop. Will Tea be able to help him and maybe convince him to go to the doc?
1. Into the Snake's Nest

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**Hi there ^_^! Someone gave me this idea for a Revolution two-shot and I just had to do it XD. This takes place after the Ceremonial Battle (Yami stayed and has his own body). I'm calling him Yami in this (he decided to start his life over so he's keeping his other name :).**

**X**

"Yami…"

"No."

"You should really…"

"Not going to happen."

"But you…"

"I said NO."

Yugi sighed and threw his hands up in the air at his best friend's stubbornness. It was a sunny afternoon causing cheerful sunlight to stream into Yugi's simple yet pleasant bedroom through the skylight. The bedroom looked exactly the same as it had over the years with its cream-colored walls mostly obscured by various posters…however the space seemed to be smaller due to the extra bed crammed against a wall. That was Yami's bed…the bed he'd come to own when he decided to become a permanent resident of the Mutou abode one week before.

After the Ceremonial Battle to determine whether or not the Pharaoh would remain in the world of mortals or move on into the afterlife, Yami had chosen to stay among his friends. He had grown too attached to leave them and he was more than eager to leap on any chance to actually live his life rather than saving the world every five minutes.

Indeed, that was Yami's answer when Yugi grilled him about it….but the former host had a feeling that it had far less to do with his decision…than one last factor. That factor…was Tea Gardner. Though they both refused to admit it…it was painfully obvious that the dancer and the Pharaoh had feelings for each other which were far stronger than a simple friendship.

Yugi sighed and put his hands on his hips, wishing that Tea were here dealing with this drama instead of him. A few days before, Yugi had been awoken as his companion was pulling on his usual attire of a tight, black tank top. In the seconds Yami spent trying to wrangle the material over his pointy hairstyle…Yugi had had the chance to see a long, nasty gash across one of the Pharaoh's pale, muscular shoulder blades. He had demanded when the Egyptian youth sustained such a ghastly injury and Yami had nonchalantly replied, "Oh, some time during the battle against Zorc."

Since then, Yugi had been prodding and nagging the Pharaoh to go to the doctor and get the most likely infected cut looked at…but Yami had continuously said no. He claimed that a trivial paper cut would heal in good time; therefore it would be foolish to spend the time and money on a doctor's appointment. Yugi suspected that his Pharaoh friend simply did not want to be put through the agony of having an infected wound examined, but he did not say as much for fear of being promptly mind crushed. Finally, the youth had just made the appointment without his former alter ego's permission, dropping the news on him this morning…and so the argument continued.

"The appointment is already made," Yugi said, narrowing his large, amethyst eyes in irritation. "You have to go."

"I have already told you the reasons why I will not," Yami replied simply.

"But those reasons make no sense now!" the boy cried, spreading his uniform-clad arms wide for emphasis. "If you skip the appointment they'll charge us anyway!"

"Well, that is YOUR fault."

Yugi gave a growl of exasperation and sat down hard on his bed. His fellow seventeen-year-old simply smirked and returned to lounging comfortably in the desk chair, staring up at the ceiling window. It was like arguing with a twin brother! Though… a closer examination of the Pharaoh made it quite obvious that they were not, in fact, twins.

Yugi had a childlike cuteness to his shorter-than-normal features….but Yami was downright darkly handsome. He was a little taller than his former host with a slim yet well-muscled body. His hair was styled in the same unruly fashion; however the red and black spikes were slightly sharper and more deadly-looking. Blonde locks framed his chiseled face…but they did not conceal his most striking feature.

Yami had thickly-lashed, passionate eyes the color of a demon's. They burned into the soul of whoever had the pleasure or horror of meeting their deep gaze, seeing within them…the things that one else could. As their friend Ryou had once said, "That stare has meant doom for many a duelist…" but he had never seen the way Yami looked at Tea. When those glorious orbs of blood locked on her…his icy core seemed to melt. Though the staggering wisdom of the Egyptian teenager's millennia-old mind prevented his countenance from completely loosing its formidable edge…the blue-eyed dancer brought it alarmingly close to doing so.

After a few moments of silence, Yami stood up from his casual perch on the desk chair and wandered over to his own separate chest of drawers. Atop the chest rested various books on Egypt, a few stray cards, and the Pharaoh's multitude of studded accessories. He dug around in one of the drawers for a moment and pulled out one of his usual outfits of all black. It was summer vacation so Yami had slept in especially late that morning and was consequently still in his gunmetal grey pajamas. Yugi suspected that his friend's injury had far more to do with his sudden oversleeping habits…but pointing it out was like talking to a brick wall.

Yami grabbed a handful of buckles from the top of the chest of drawers, slung the clothes over his shoulder, and strode toward the bedroom door. "I'm taking a shower. Afterward, I shall pay that new game shop a visit since Grandfather seems so concerned about loosing business over its grand opening."

Yugi recalled Solomon's constant grumbling about "I work hard my whole life and a new game shop opens to replace me"…and growled in irritation at the old man's competitiveness. The new shop, called the "Orochi Game Shop," was in an especially bad part of town where thugs and deviants ruled the roost. Solomon often complained that the shop's owners had named it "Orochi", meaning, "Big snake", just to spite his "Kame", turtle, game shop. Yugi highly doubted this, however, knowing that the people who lived in that area of Domino would be concerned with far more important and most likely illicit matters than a simple old man…but he never voiced this opinion aloud.

In short, the Pharaoh was in no condition to be wandering into a viper's nest and Yugi opened his mouth to say so…but his friend had already walked out the bedroom door. The youth sighed and flopped back onto his bed in mental exhaustion. He thought about going to see his girlfriend, Rebecca, and venting all this frustration to her…but she was overly protective of him. She would probably fly into a rage and storm down to the Kame Shop, demanding that Yami and Solomon respect her "darling's" wishes. That would only give him an even bigger migraine than he already had. If only Tea and her calm, sensible mind were here….

Yugi's lavender eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. That was it! He would call her….tell her what was going on…maybe ask her to meet up with the Pharaoh before he could cross the threshold into dangerous city territory. There was no point in him going. Yami would ignore the boy at every turn…but maybe Tea could melt his stubbornness. He wasn't counting on her being able to convince Yami to go to his doctor's appointment that was schedule to hours from now…but maybe…just maybe…she could save him from an inevitable brawl.

X

The summer afternoon was beautiful in Domino City. Though it was warm, it was not too hot as a gentle breeze danced through the air, shaking a few leaves from the sparse city trees. The cheery shops bustled with people, their doors held wide open to let in the light as well as constant flood of freedom-happy customers. A general aura of happiness and tranquility seemed to pulsate from the town…but in spite of this, Tea Gardner could not feel more uneasy.

The brunette walked along the city block, which was surprisingly devoid of people, wringing her fingers anxiously. To any casual passerby, she looked like another girl with some sort of trivial dilemma fencing in her mind…but she knew far better.

Yugi had called her ten minutes beforehand and told her of the problem on which she now dwelled. Yami was injured…he had been for awhile now. He refused to go to the doctor and was dead set on cutting the appointment Yugi had made for him two hours from the present time. To make matters worse, the Pharaoh was getting ready to head into the sketchiest part of Domino City to that new Orochi Game Shop. He would not listen to his former host's discouragements…nor would he admit that he was truly injured and in no condition to fight if the need to do so emerged.

In spite of the seemingly hopeless circumstances…there was a small window of opportunity…and that window depended solely on Tea. Yugi had told her that if she got a head start while Yami was in the shower, she should be able to meet up with him and perhaps talk him out of his fool's errand. Tea had no idea why the Pharaoh would possibly listen to her…but she was flattered…happy that Yugi was so confident.

A blush spread across the girl's face as these thoughts entered her brain. Day by day…her feelings for Yami grew stronger and stronger…and she grew more and more afraid to admit them. She had been overjoyed when he chose to stay in this world as his own individual and nothing could change that…but she could not help but be extremely frustrated by the fact that she could not seem to get any closer to him now than she had when he was sharing a body with Yugi. There was still that invisible barrier of awkwardness between them…and she was not sure how to tear it down.

Tea glanced down at her feet and felt her blush grow even darker. She was wearing pink flip flops, jean shorts, and a light pink tank top. A few pink and blue bangles clung to her wrists and her shoulder-length chocolate hair swung free. The brunette wished she had known a little sooner about this fiasco… She would have dressed in something a little nicer to meet the Pharaoh of her dreams.

The girl laughed at her own silly thoughts. Here she was…possibly bound for gangster territory…and she was worried about the way she looked. Tea shook the thought off and raised her head, straightening her shoulders with determination. She quickened her pace and her flip flops consequently got twisted on her feet. She grunted, turned around to reposition them….and gasped when she saw the person emerging from a side street several yards behind her.

It was a thin figure, clothed in a black tank top, pants, and countless studded accessories. His red, blonde, and black hair was slicked into a distinct, spiked style…and when he turned to face her…the girl saw those killer's eyes of blood glinting in the afternoon light.

"Yami!" Tea waved and ran to greet him.

The Pharaoh looked at her for a moment, confusion obvious in his striking features…then he nodded cordially.

"What a coincidence to meet you here, Tea," he said as the girl finally reached him.

Tea panted for a moment and turned bright red. It wasn't a coincidence…not at all…but she didn't know how or if she was supposed to tell him. She didn't want to make him angry…but she also hated to let Yugi down when he desperately needed her help. Nor did she want to be at fault for any misfortune that befell her crush in his impulsive mission.

Yami studied her a moment with frank but unobtrusive curiosity. Those deep ruby eyes searched her eyes of sapphire…and she felt hypnotized by their splendor. After a moment…a smile softened the Pharaoh's impassive features…and Tea's heart nearly leaped from her chest.

"Yugi asked you to come after me…didn't he?" Yami asked in that low, charismatic tone that always sent shivers down the girl's spine. "I told him that I would be fine…."

Tea sighed. "He's just worried about you, Yami…and…so am I" she bit her lip and looked down, embarrassed.

The Pharaoh was silent for a moment and her humiliation grew even more. She couldn't believe she had said that…had made herself sound so vulnerable…and obvious. Tea shuffled awkwardly and waited for her friend to make some witty or dismissive comment to pull them out of the pool of awkwardness…but he did not. Instead…Yami placed a finger beneath her chin…and lifted her head toward his.

Tea's heart nearly stopped as she gazed into those swirling pools of blood. They searched her face, almost as if they were studying her very soul. Her heart pounded and the blood rushed to her face as his hand slid up to cup her cheek…and his impassive features grew soft with a gentleness she had not often seen from him.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Tea…" he murmured in that low, enthralling voice. "…but I will be fine."

The girl's heart deflated. She closed his eyes and leaned into his tender touch. "So…you're still dead set on going to this game shop?"

He stated the affirmative, rubbing his thumb gently over her cheek.

Tea sighed and opened her eyes. She stepped back and fixed him with her fiercest fiery gaze. "Then I'm going with you."

The Pharaoh gave her a look of surprise and amusement, his ebony eyebrows raised. The expression looked cute on his usually stoic face and she had to try hard not to giggle. After a moment, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he inclined his head in the direction of backstreet Domino.

"Let us be off then," Yami said…and they began the long walk…toward the point of no return.

X

One step into this neighborhood…and it was quite obvious that one had just stumbled into the worst part of town. Rundown buildings stood, widely spaced along the sidewalk. Their dingy brick walls were covered in graffiti, their windows cracked or boarded up. They seemed rather like skeletons of the pleasant, clean establishments they had once been.

The sidewalks themselves were cracked and covered with weeds and litter. Ancient, shabby cars were parked idly near some of the dingy stores…whether they were owned or abandoned was not entirely clear. The entire place was filthy and dilapidated, the only sources of bright color coming from a few flickering neon lights in liquor store windows.

"I believe I am in the right place…" Yami thought as his crimson eyes flicked over every squalid detail. It rather reminded him of the village of Kul Elna…and he grimly hoped that no vengeful skeletons would leap out and attack.

"I…don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Tea murmured softly. She was walking beside him, looking at their surroundings with those wide, sapphire eyes he found so enchanting.

Yami gave her a confused look. "Kansas? I thought we lived in Domino…"

Tea laughed aloud, the sound sending a smile instantly to his lips. He loved her laugh…it made his entire core warm with contentment. The Pharaoh looked her up and down briefly, admiring how beautiful she looked in her cute, simple clothing. Of course…she always looked beautiful…no matter what she was wearing…

A flush heated Yami's face and he forced himself to look away. He couldn't act on his desires…no matter how much he wished to do so. He refused to take more from Yugi's life than he already had…

They walked down the ghostly street in silence. As they went, Tea kept her face expressionless…but the Pharaoh could sense the fear radiating from her soul. It was as strong as the darkness coming from this grisly place…yet she refused to show it. At one point, their hands brushed and he could feel how cold and tense she was. Feeling a protective instinct come over his body, Yami slipped his strong hand into hers…and led her onward.

The duo passed a few skeletal cats and empty beer bottles before they finally came to the place for which they were looking. The Orochi Game Shop was just as dilapidated as the other decrepit buildings on the street. Its walls were made of red brick which was almost black with a layer of dust; the windows were smudged and almost impossible to see through. A flimsy roof closed the top of the structure and seemed like a safety hazard that would have been condemned if only building inspectors had the courage to venture into these dark parts. The door was made of filmy glass, however, unlike the windows, it was imprinted with the blood red logo of a sharp-fanged snake.

Although the establishment reeked of evil from its derelict outer visage…Yami could sense an even greater darkness radiating from within. It reached out to him with grisly fingers…and seemed almost to have a tinge of despair to it.

"So…." Tea's inquisitive voice brought him out of his deep thought. "What's the big deal about this store anyway? It's a rat hole in the worst part of town…so…I can't imagine it would have nearly as many customers as Mr. Mutou's shop would."

"Well…according to all the gossip and advertisements floating around town…they are supposed to sell only the best and rarest gaming pieces. That is why they became so famous so quickly."

"Sounds like the rare hunters all over again…" the girl said with a humorless chuckle. She then frowned when she saw the contemplative expression on her companion's face. "You think…something is going on here don't you?"

Yami's blood eyes narrowed and he gave a slow, solemn nod. "I sense something in there….I must see what it is."

Pulling the girl protectively behind him, he pushed open the glass door of the gaming shop. He expected to hear the cheerful ring of a doorbell like the one in Solomon's store….but only the heavy weight of deathly silence rose to greet him.

The Pharaoh glanced over every detail of the place, his frown growing deeper and deeper with each second. Only a few flickering light fixtures allowed for illumination of the shop's interior…but he could still see around him. The inside looked every bit as perilous as the outside, the ceiling seeming to be barely supported by flimsy, rotting beams of wood. There were dirty tile floors…but no glass counters used for displaying cards as in the Kame Game Shop. Instead, large cardboard boxes sat at the edges of the room, crammed together and allowing no space save for that of a mysterious door leading into some back room.

"I don't like the looks of this place…" Tea murmured, squeezing her companion's hand for support.

Yami squeezed back, muttering, "I do not like the feel of it either…."

The girl gave him a questioning look, but he did not offer an explanation. Instead…he closed his ruby eyes…and concentrated. He felt a familiar burning sensation on his forehead and knew that the Eye of Horus must be glowing as he delved his concentration into the very heart of the place with Shadow Magic. Yami could sense the presence of monsters…could feel their loneliness…their grief…their hopelessness…..and he knew…

"No!" the Pharaoh's eyes flew open and he ran over to one of the cardboard boxes. He gazed inside….and his heart sunk. Just as he feared…there were countless cards, figures, dice and other gaming objects of the highest levels and quality. They were all crammed together like pieces of garbage in a dumpster, the same essence of sadness pulsating from each and every one of them.

"What's wrong?" Tea approached him and touched his arm lightly.

Yami's rage-tensed muscled relaxed at her gentle caress and he placed his hand over hers. "You were partially right about this being the 'rare hunters all over again'….these game pieces were stolen." He gritted his teeth in anger. "I can feel them, crying out in sorrow for their true masters…I swear, when I find the groveling snakes who did this…"

"You'll WHAT?"

A menacing, unfamiliar voice made both youths turn in surprise. There were three thugs standing near the door, their ugly faces twisted with unpleasant grins. Yami cursed mentally. In his concentration, he had forgotten to keep an eye on the door to make sure no ghouls emerged.

The two thugs standing in the background were relatively generic-looking delinquents…but the third….the leader…Yami recognized all too well. His body was tall and broad, clothed entirely in black clothes that showed off his intimidating muscles. His hair was a fair color and trimmed tightly against his skeletal head. His skin was pale and stretched taut against the bone…and his eyes were as black and cruel as the night, gleaming with all the wickedness of a night's fiend.

"Hirutani…." The Pharaoh growled with much venom. "I thought Joey got rid of you during our last encounter…"

The thug gave a cruel, raspy laugh. "Heh, heh, heh…that worthless dog doesn't have what it takes to get rid of me…." He ran his pale, ropy fingers over a nasty scar on his cheek and glowered. "Though…he did leave a few scratches..."

Tea pressed close to the Pharaoh and he slid his arm around her slender waist. Again, he silently cursed. He cursed these deviants for stealing the pride of passionate gamers…cursed the tight quarters of this building…cursed himself for letting Tea come along…cursed his stupid shoulder for throbbing the way it was doing now. As much as he had denied it over the past few days, the wound did hurt…and it filled him with a weariness that was quite alarming.

Yami's eyes flicked around for any possible routes of escape…and Hirutani laughed. "Don't bother, runt! Do you really think you're getting out of here alive? I can't let anyone know about the…true nature of my little business."

Blood eyes narrowing, the Egyptian teen glanced around a bit more…then sighed and fixed his enemy with a piercing glare. He wouldn't be able to get out of here using force…he would have to rely on his cleverness and intuition.

"So…you call yourself a gamer…" the Pharaoh's lips twisted into a sly grin. He felt Tea tense in surprise beside him and he tightened his grip on her reassuringly. "Well…I have a little game for you…a challenge…and I know you won't pass one up."

Hirutani raised his brows. "Oh? And…what exactly is this 'challenge'?"

"A simple game of strategy and patience…" the Pharaoh replied. He separated himself from the dancer's warm, comforting touch and stepped forward. "We will start in our current positions. We each move at the same time, no sooner or later. The point of the game is to touch another player. If that player is touched, then he is excluded from the game. If I lose, then you may do with me what you wish…if YOU lose…then you must shut down this despicable business and return these items to their owners…if you cheat, well…you may find yourself in a hospital bed."

Yami risked a quick glance back at Tea. She was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes, silently pleading him to back away…but there was no other choice. If he lost…then she would at least get away while these thugs took their anger out on him.

"Heh…sounds like Ninja," the gang leader chuckled and glanced back at his cronies. "So it's the three of us against one of you….looks like you're outnumbered."

"Numbers do not ensure victory," Yami replied coolly. "Anyway, let us begin. Game Start."

The Pharaoh stared down all three villains and calmly took a simple step to the side. As he did this, Hirutani and the thugs simultaneously took one step diagonally so that they were spread out…and beginning to surround him. Again, Yami moved to the side and the thugs repeated their movements…only now there was one directly across from him.

Hirutani laughed cruelly. "Looks like your so-called skills have just failed you, punk!"

Yami ignored him and, as the goon across from him made his punching step toward him, he stepped neatly forward, missing the blow. Instead of hitting his target's body, the thug's fist slammed into one of the rotted beams supporting the roof…and it splintered in two, crumbling to the floor. Being the arrogant fool he was, Hirutani beheld this and gave another smug cackle.

"How does it feel, runt? Knowing that fists with that kind of power will soon be colliding with YOU?"

The Pharaoh smirked at this comment but did not give a verbal reply. He began to direct his steps toward the other side of the room where his enemies had first stood and they, in turn, pursued him. This time, the gang leader struck out and his target once again moved from the path of his hand, sending it into the second support beam.

"Heh, heh…" Hirutani shook a few splinters of the broken beam from his fist and grinned unpleasantly. "Coward…you lecture us about not being true gamers and here you are running away! You don't even put up a fight! You're no better than the name of your pathetic grandfather's shop…you're a pitiful turtle sticking his head inside his shell while the big bad snake hunts you down, ready to strike!"

The Egyptian teen kept moving, doing his best to control his triumphant smirk. The fools…they were already deep within his trap…but this last phase would be tricky. The remaining support beam of the poorly-made roof was rather awkwardly placed in the room. It would be harder to find than the others were…and the thugs were closing in fast. Their leader moved a little ways behind him, a self-absorbed sneer on his hideous face.

Eventually, the two cronies grew close enough so that they were able to simultaneously strike out with twin punches. Yami barely leaped back far enough…for his shoulders slammed into something hard when he dodged. Nauseating agony skittered along his back from the impact on his gash, nearly sending him to his knees…but it did give him a wave of relief…for he had found what he was looking for.

The thug who had not gotten a chance to unleash a lone strike did so then…and Yami dodged neatly to the side. This goon was smaller and weaker than the other two…therefore, when his fist struck the last beam, it fractured it deeply but did not break through the wood. As the vibrations spread from the beam to the ill-made roof…the entire structure rumbled and made a sickening creaking sound. Dust poured from the ceiling as well as old mortar and a few rusty nails.

"What the…no way…!" Hirutani gawked stupidly at the roof, as if what he was seeing was…had to be… somehow false.

"Muehehe…you fools…" a wolfish grin twisted Yami's features. "So you finally begin to understand. This place is so poorly built…I knew that I could use your brute strength against you by destroying the support beams. Now…the only thing holding up this roof…is a mere toothpick of a wooden pole."

Hirutani was blinking with incredulity. "This whole time…you've been leading us around the room…avoiding our attacks and not launching any attacks…so that we would take out the beams?"

"Sometimes, the best offense…is a good defense," the Pharaoh replied with a trademark smirk. "It looks like the 'big bad snake'…couldn't break through my turtle's shell. Your move."

In a millisecond, the gang leader's face went from mildly confused…to contorted with rage. He let out a furious roar…and ran at his opponent, raising his fist as he prepared to strike. "You sneaky little…!" he punched with all his brute strength…and Yami calmly dodged, sending the fist into the final beam.

Hirutani collapsed down on his haunches, his gorilla-like body heaving with rage-filled breaths. He looked up…and saw Yami grinning wildly. A wave of satisfaction washed over the Pharaoh when he saw the villain shudder in apprehension…in fear. His enemies always displayed discomfort upon seeing his usually calm, unflappable demeanor…turn to a wildly grinning Cheshire cat.

"Game over…" Yami said in a low voice, reaching over and taking Tea's hand in his. "And just as I thought…you couldn't obey the rules…and you will now spend some time in a hospital. Now grovel in the dust like the snakes you are!"

The thugs, looking dumbfounded, opened their mouths to say something…but a hideous metallic screech sounded over their voices. The roof slowly began to cave in…and the Pharaoh and Tea ran with lightening speed out of the shop and onto the dirty street as it collapsed.

They both fell onto the pavement, their bodies heaving with exhaustion and adrenaline. Tea placed her hand on his chest and just breathed… her wide sapphire eyes staring into his ruby gems…not saying anything…just breathing. Yami slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing along with her. It was quite a bold move for his reserved nature…but he did not care.

Their panting soon calmed…and they just sat there…on the street in the slums…holding each other. After a moment, Tea whispered, "That was brilliant…what you did in there…You never cease to amaze me…"

The Pharaoh chuckled softly and further nestled into the safe haven of her neck. He felt her skin heat with a blush that was likewise on his own cheeks. "It was nothing…we'll need to send for medical attention for them…"

"I'll call an ambulance once we get into town," she assured him. "There's no signal out here.

He nodded. "And perhaps…we can get all those…monsters and…cards…and other pieces…to their rightful owners….one day…" his voice was beginning to fade as the pain from his wound and weariness settled on his mind like a fog.

"I'm sure we can, but first…" Tea pulled back and wrapped Yami's arm around her shoulders, letting him lean on her as she helped him to stand. "We need to get you to that doctor's appointment. I'd say you need it now more than ever."

Yami grunted…but slid his arm more firmly around her shoulders…and did not protest as she slowly led him away.

**I guess that's ONE way to get your hard headed pharaoh to the doctor XD…. The shadow game was inspired by my own friends teaching me how to play ninja hahaha ^_^. Anyway, the second chapter should be up tomorrow ^_^. Hope you liked the first and please review! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**


	2. Healing Wounds and Relieving Burdens

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**Alrighty, so here is the second and final chapter :)! Sorry I didn't have time to answer reviews, I was trying to get this thing up fast haha ^_^.**

**X**

Stepping into the normal sector of Domino City was like stepping out of a hideous nightmare and into the world of daylight. The streets were clean…well…as clean as streets could get in a city….and that was immaculate as compared to the garbage-strewn road of the slums…the plants were full of life…the domestic animals were on leashes or casually curled atop parked cars rather than scampering about like rats…and the buildings were cheerful and inviting. The sun beat down but was cooled by a gentle breeze that danced through chocolate…and red, black, and blonde hair.

Tea's cheeks burned as she walked with the Pharaoh leaning heavily on her…but it was not from the golden rays of afternoon light. It was due to the way his hard body was crammed against hers…how his arm half embraced her shoulders. Never had they been so close…physically or mentally. For the longest time there had been this barrier of discomfort between the two of them…but as this day progressed…it seemed to be slowly crumbling down.

The girl involuntarily tightened her grip around his waist and murmured, "The paramedics should be at that shop by now…they understood why we didn't want to stay when I talked to them."

Yami nodded…but did not say anything. He kept his blood eyes locked firmly ahead…his mind…far away. Tea sighed inwardly, remembering that day after Yugi's soul had been taken by the Orichalcos when they rode on the soon-to-be-crashed train. There was nothing more difficult than getting the Pharaoh to speak when he was thinking about something…she had learned that well when trying to pull him out of his depressed state. Small talk did no good…so…she decided to be blunt.

"Why are you so hell-bent against going to the doctor?" the girl asked plainly.

Yami jerked slightly and turned his head to look at her. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows raised with surprise and slight amusement. She arched her own brows, making it clear that she was not about to double back on the rashness of her previous statement. The ball was in his court. He shook his head slightly and his gaze grew distant.

"I just…." He started and trailed off, seeming to search his brain for an answer. "I…don't enjoy the inevitable pain of it…"

She sighed. "Come on, Yami, I know you. You had to think about that answer…which means it's not the real answer. What is bothering you? Is there something about that wound you're not telling us?"

The Pharaoh studied her for a long moment…those blood diamonds searching her face…and he smiled. "You've developed a keen sense of perception over the years, Tea Gardner."

"No keener than it's always been," the girl chuckled and smiled at him coyly. "I've just gotten to know you…and I can tell when you're lying to me."

His smile faded and he turned away, hanging his head low. Tea watched him for a moment…then sighed. She stopped, untangled herself from his arm, and placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at her. "Talk to me."

Yami closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touch. After a moment…he opened them…and opened his mouth to speak. "For years...I dwelled within Yugi's body. I took so much from him…his identity…his freedom…and many times, nearly his life…and when he had the chance to say farewell to me forever…he did not. He took me in again, even though he did not have to. On that night…I vowed that I would stop taking things from him…whether that be time, money…" his hand reached up and closed over hers. "…and other things…"

A deep blush spread over Tea's face but she did not allow her girlish wishes to cloud her voice. "So…you were afraid that by going to the doctor…you'd be taking over Yugi's life again…?"

"I don't want him to have to take care of me again, Tea…" the youth murmured. "I don't…I can't be a burden again…"

"Oh, Yami…" the girl placed her other hand on his face, cupping it gently, rubbing her thumbs over the skin beneath those hypnotic eyes. "You were never a burden…to Yugi or any of us. Friends are there for each other…they lean on each other if the need arises. We all care for you deeply, Yami…Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou….and me."

Yami was staring at her, his eyes gazing right down to her soul. He leaned his head into her touch again, tightening his grip on her hand, and murmured, "Thank you, Tea…I…I am not worthy of your or the others' fondness…but I cherish it more than anything."

The girl swallowed, feeling a little disappointed. She had been hoping he would use a word stronger than "fondness" to describe how she felt about him…but perhaps now was not the time. Smiling cheerfully, Tea took Yami's wrist and wrapped his arm back around her shoulders, setting off toward their destination.

"Come on! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!"

The Pharaoh chuckled. "You know…I was only partially lying before…"

"Huh?" she gave him a confused look.

"I never enjoyed going to our physician in ancient Egypt," he explained with a roguish grin. "I always claimed that I would not seek his aid unless I had a limb literally hanging off…and even then, I said I would brush it off as a mere flesh wound."

Tea laughed aloud and rounded a corner. They came upon a building made of white brick with a black, roof. Neatly trimmed hedges ran along the outer walls and only a few cars rested in spaces around the vicinity.

"Well, here we are," Tea announced. "…the Domino Doctor's Office."

Yami chuckled, nodded, and they went inside.

X

The inside of this medical center was just as sterilely intimidating as the outside Yami thought as Tea checked him in at the front desk. The walls of the waiting room were a pale, clean blue with a wallpaper boarder depicting sand, shells, and ocean water. It was meant to be soothing to patients, but the frigid air of the place was far too biting for one to fall under the décor's illusion. Tan, cushioned chairs lined the walls and a small television sat in one corner, as did a box of simple toys and children's books. There was no one to enjoy them however…the waiting room was completely desolate.

Yami sat down in one of the chairs and breathed deeply as a wave of nausea washed over him. The gash on his shoulder had already been hurting over the past several days…and his fight with Hirutani had not helped. The pain had gotten slowly worse as they made their way back into town. Now, the wound was throbbing relentlessly, making him feel like he wanted to pass out.

When she finished filling out the Pharaoh's sign-in sheet, Tea came over and sat in the empty chair next to his. "They said it would be only a few minutes," she explained and he nodded, wincing as a bolt of pain ran along his back in response.

"You're pale…" the girl murmured, her eyes filled with concern. She reached out and placed her hand on his forehead. The coolness of her skin helped to quell some of the fiery pain. "It's a good thing we got you here when we did…"

They waited for a few more minutes…and a woman with short, curly hair, dressed all in white, stepped through a door near the front desk.

"Yami Mutou?" she called in a crisp, clear voice.

The Pharaoh stood up and nearly collapsed. Tea caught him, sliding her arm around his back to help keep him steady but careful to avoid the site of his wound. She helped him walk through the door into the unknown back section of the doctor's office.

As they walked, Yami could not help but give a shudder at the modern medical center surroundings. Tea, thinking that it was due to the pain, placed a comforting hand on his chest. He smiled at her gratefully and did not tell her the true reason as to his involuntary movement.

Stark white walls surrounded them as they walked over a dark blue carpeted floor. There were countless doors down the long hallway, each one imprinted with a neatly drawn number. A few apparatuses were scattered here in there, their metallic frames covered in tubes, valves, and pointy things. The Pharaoh thought that this entire place looked like a modern day torture chamber….but he wasn't about to say so out loud.

The nurse led them to a door and turned the ice-cold handle, pushing it open. The door was labeled with the number thirteen…. "Just my luck…" Yami thought cynically. The room was small, it's walls painted in light tans in contrast to the stark white of the hallway. A padded table covered with paper sat in the middle of the room while a simple chair rested against a side wall. Near the door was a counter with a small sink. The Pharaoh could only look at that surface for a moment without growing queasy and having to look away.

Cotton swabs…scissors…scalpels…various bottles of unknown liquids…and strange, glistening, metal tools that Yami did not recognize lay in intimidating, neat rows along the counter. There was a hand sanitizer dispenser on the wall over the sink. The entire room had an overall smell and feel of…sterilization.

The nurse directed him to sit on the padded table and he did so rather awkwardly. He was tempted to ask why he had to sit on paper….they never had that back in ancient Egypt. The woman wrapped some strange cloth thing attached to a small machine around his arm…and it slowly began to tighten. The youth jerked in surprise and Tea placed her hand on his shoulder. He met her eyes…and she nodded almost imperceptibly, letting him know that whatever was happening was indeed supposed to happen.

The nurse gave him a confused smile as she unwrapped the cloth from his arm and placed it on a small tray near the table. "What's wrong? Never had your blood pressure taken before?"

She laughed and so did Yami and Tea…but their amusement was more for the irony seeing as the Pharaoh had not, in fact, had his blood pressure taken before. The nurse checked his ears and eyes before scribbling something on a clipboard she'd brought with her. She nodded and stepped toward the door.

"Your information says that the wound is on your shoulder," the woman said and he nodded. "You'll need to take off your shirt so the doctor can get to it."

With that simple yet blunt statement, the nurse left Yami and Tea alone in the room, each blushing darker than the color of the duelist's eyes. Tea twisted her fingers, averting her gaze while Yami shifted uncomfortably on the table. The paper he was sitting on made an obnoxious rustling sound as he did so, further increasing the awkwardness in the room.

"I'll leave if you want…" the girl stood up and started toward the door…but Yami grabbed her hand.

"No…" he said and cleared her throat as her glorious sapphire eyes met his in surprise. As much as he was embarrassed…he did not want to face this strange procedure alone. "I…I would like you to stay with me."

"R…really? All right…." The girl started moved toward the chair again…but the Pharaoh pulled her to him instead.

She stumbled to the table, placing her hands on his chest to keep from falling over. When she realized what she had done, Tea turned as red as a cheery and muttered a stammering apology. Yami, however, laughed and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"It's fine, Tea. I…I'm sorry to ask you this, but…I can't move my Ra forsaken shoulder very well…and I need to get this shirt off…so…could you…?" he waved his hand, too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

The brunette flushed a deep pink, which Yami thought looked quite pretty on her. "S-sure…" she stammered and gave a soft giggle.

Slowly and gently, Tea helped him to remove the tight black cloth. The Pharaoh's shoulder zinged in agony as the material rubbed against it and he clenched his teeth to keep from wincing. Once the article was off and set aside, Yami grasped the arm connected to the injured blade and squeezed, as if that would take away some of the acidic pain. The girl placed her hand on his bicep and ran it up and down, her soft fingers slowly soothing the stress from his tensed muscles.

Her eyes moved slowly up to his face and the Pharaoh felt his skin heat. Though he never really realized it…his slim body was quite sculpted from the various battles they'd fought over the years.

"You okay?" Tea asked

"Yes, thank you," Yami replied…but his voice was hoarse. He was okay…he was more than okay…and yet he wasn't. He was relishing every moment he spent with this girl…the girl he had secretly admired for years…and yet…he was a hair away from panic…because he was not sure how much longer he could be alone with her…and suppress his longings.

Fortunately, the door opened and in stepped the doctor, thereby interrupting his thoughts. It was a man, dressed in the limpid white that seemed customary in this frigid place, with a stethoscope wound neatly around his neck. His hair was a dark brown, his face gaunt…but he had a pleasant smile on his lips that set the Egyptian youth at partial ease.

"Good afternoon, Yami," the doctor greeted cordially as he approached the table. "I am Doctor Kenta. I understand that your cousin had quite a bit of trouble getting you to come in today."

"Cousin?" Yami almost asked but caught himself. He was still getting used to the term his adopted family had chosen to explain their relation. "Yes…"

"It looks like he had to call in reinforcements…" the doctor turned his benevolent face toward Tea. "Your girlfriend…?"

Both teens flushed and began stammering out negative statements. Doctor Kenta laughed aloud as he pulled on health gloves. "You need not hide anything from me. I won't tell. Anyway…let's take a look at that wound, Mr. Mutou."

Still bright red, Yami obligingly turned so that the physician could see the gash. Kenta gently ran his fingers around the area of the wound and the Pharaoh winced in pain.

"Just as I thought…" the doctor pulled back and walked over to the counter covered with medical tools. "There's a bit of an infection in that nasty gash…it's a good thing you came in when you did. I'll clean it out for you."

He came over from the counter with several bottles, cloths, and swabs. He poured one of the mixtures onto a swab and gave the Pharaoh a sympathetic look. "I'll warn you…this is going to hurt."

Yami closed his eyes, took a deep breath…and let it out sharply when he felt a soft hand slip into his. He turned…and saw Tea standing beside him, her eyes soft with concern and affection. He squeezed her fingers tightly and set his jaw, preparing for the pain to hit.

The cleaning process was indeed agonizing. Yami felt as though someone were carving into his back with a white-hot knife…and felt more sympathy for Marik Ishtar than ever before. More than once he let out a strained yelp…but he was greatly comforted by Tea's presence. She held his hand tightly and hugged his neck with her free arm, doing her best to soothe his misery. It did help…whenever the nauseating pain grew too unbearable, he would breathe in her sweet, rosy scent and squeeze her soft fingers.

When the cleaning was finally over, Dr. Kenta threw away the swabs and applied an ointment to the wound that sent a relieving, cool sensation to counteract the fiery pain. He then walked back over to that cursed counter, as Yami had found himself mentally naming it, coming back with…a needle and threadlike material.

"Stitches," the doctor explained and his patient suppressed a groan, burying his face in Tea's neck.

The process of having one's skin sewn together like mere cloth was not enjoyable, but it seemed to the Pharaoh that it was not quite as bad as the cleaning. Tea ran her free fingers through his unruly hair while her other hand held his tightly. Once the procedure was over, Kenta stepped back and nodded approvingly.

"Well, Yami, the wound is sterilized, medicated, and stitched up. You'll need to take an antibiotic to help clear up the infection, but you should be perfectly fine."

"Thank you," the Pharaoh said and bowed his head respectfully. He then started toward the door….

"Yami!" Tea called, her voice sounding startled.

He turned in worry, wondering if any of those horrible-looking devices had come to life and attacked her…but this was not the case. The girl was standing there, a rosy blush painted on her cheeks…as she held out a black, familiar cloth.

"You forgot about your shirt…." She said with a slight giggle.

"Uh….right…" Yami felt his face turn bright red and he gave her a sheepish smile, reaching out for the shirt. He pulled it back on, finding that it was not quite as painful with the stitches keeping his wound from stretching with each movement. He then turned and smiled at the girl for whom he could no longer deny he had feelings.

"Come on," the Pharaoh grinned and took her delicate hand in his. "Let us get out of this accursed torture chamber."

Tea laughed and allowed him to drag her along, her hand clutching his tightly as they went.

X

By the time they finally left the medical building, the sun was beginning to sink in the distance. The skies were painted in stunning shades of gold and red, the buildings mere dark silhouettes against Domino's picturesque horizon. As Tea walked, her hand held tenderly in that of the man of her dreams…she felt… as if she were strolling through exactly that…a picturesque dream.

What a strange day this had been…It started out with her taking a walk through the cheery town…transitioned into a near flight for her life…and ended with her being closer than ever before to the person who had seemed so horribly distant for so long. She risked a quick glance at him…and turned away quickly, blushing.

Yami's pale skin seemed to glow in the golden light, even more enhanced by the contrasting darkness of his clothing. His uniquely beautiful hair blew gently in the breeze and those eyes…those killer's eyes…sparkled in all their ruby glory. Now, however…they were not dangerous and piercing at all. While still haunting…his eyes were soft…gentle with the small smile curling his lips.

There had been no conversation as the teenagers headed toward the Kame Game Shop…there was no need for it. They both knew, on a subconscious level, what was happening between them….they knew what unbreakable spell was just waiting to be cast… The only question now…was who would be the one to chant the words.

Yami and Tea walked up the freshly-swept path of the little shop and stopped at the door. The "closed" sign was up and the lights of the business sector of the building were turned off.

Tea was surprised by this and turned toward her companion. "Closed? I figured Mr. Mutou would have the shop open as long as possible to take advantage of the summer crowds…"

"He does," the Pharaoh replied with an amused smile as he unlocked the door and led her inside. "But…Yugi told me that he was taking Grandpa to go garage-sail-browsing today…he does that…you know, to see if he can find any rare games to sell in his shop. Yugi said that he wanted to get Grandpa's mind off the Orochi Game Shop, afraid that he would go down there and face the thugs himself!"

Tea laughed. "Oh no…that probably would not have turned out very well…"

"No indeed. It would have been just like that time I had to defeat Vivian Wong in a duel so that she would fix his back…or go on a date with her if I lost."

The brunette felt her expression involuntarily morph into an angry scowl at the mention of that Kung-Fu trollop. Yami saw this and laughed heartily, making her beam with pleasure at the deep, pleasant sound…and flush with mortification at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry, I just…" she started…but he placed his finger against her lips, startling her. He stepped closer…so close that his hot breath tickled her face when he spoke.

"Even if I had lost…" the Pharaoh began, his blood eyes smiling down at her. "…I would have suffered through the date as I suffered through having that wound cleaned out. I never had even the remotest interest in her….In truth…there is only one girl…who has ever made my heart beat faster."

Tea felt her own heart pounding faster at these words…spoken so calmly…but bearing so much meaning. She opened her mouth, but found she could not speak…nor did she have to. For Yami leaned in and closed her lips with a searing kiss.

The girl was stunned at first but soon responded, winding her arms around his neck, but careful not to bump his shoulder. The Pharaoh snaked one arm around her waist and tangled his free hand into her hair, holding her tighter as their passion flowed. Finally, they separated, both breathing hard to replenish their oxygen.

Tea pressed her face into Yami's neck and he rested his chin on her head, absently stroking her hair as he held her. When he spoke, his deep voice rumbled inside his chest.

"Yugi and Grandpa probably won't be home until later…and they'll be hungry. I would be much obliged if you would come inside and assist me with making dinner…."

She pulled back and looked at him, smiling as a mischievous smirk twisted his handsome features. "That is…if it is not too much of a burden."

"You're never a burden, my Pharaoh," Tea replied smilingly and laughed as he picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs toward the kitchen.

As he climbed, the brunette gasped in concern, remembering his still-healing wound. "Oh no…" she murmured, placing a hand on his chest and looking up at him worriedly. "You should probably put me down, Yami…I don't want to burden your injured shoulder…"

But Yami merely smiled down at her, planted a chaste kiss on her lips, and replied, "Love…is never a burden."

**There we have my first two shot ^_^! I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**


End file.
